


Not a Tic Tac

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Truth Serum, blame seb, seb’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared's drink gets spiked with a truth serum and he goes to Evan for help.





	Not a Tic Tac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich-seb-a-fire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rich-seb-a-fire).



> fuck u @musikiwi (jk ily) -sux

Jared gulped, snuffing down his distress and panic as he banged on Evan's front door. He probably looked like hell, disheveled clothing, smudged pen ink running up his arm, the spilled scotch drying on his shirt. Not to mention his _face_. He was definitely blushy- if not due to the hurried pace at which he walked here then due to the light buzz of alcohol in his body. His eyes were probably puffy and red, contrasting in the worst possible way with the dark bags underneath them, and he may or may not be lightly bleeding from a small scratch on his cheek. God, he really hoped Evan was home.

Evan didn’t know who could possibly be knocking on his door at this time of night. It could be a serial killer, for all he knew. He lived alone in a small apartment he could barely afford with a Pottery Barn salary—perfect target for a midnight murderer. His anxiety spiked, but what if it was someone in need? He had to know. They sounded desperate. He got out of bed, his feet hitting the cool concrete of the floor he hadn’t gotten around to carpeting yet. He made his way slowly and carefully to the door, pulling it open just a crack and hiding behind it in ashamed fear. “Y-Yes?” he stuttered, just hoping he wasn’t about to be hurt or killed. 

Jared's breath caught as the door cracked open, Evan's voice filtering through. Thank God. He licked his cracked lips, offering up a timid smile. “Uh, h-hey, Evan.”

Evan didn’t want to know how this person knew his name. He took a small step back further behind the door. He observed the stranger through the crack between the hinges. “I-I don’t have any money, sorry,” he managed, his heart beating fast. He couldn’t afford to give every homeless man a dollar. 

Jared's smile dropped, his heart panging painfully. “You.. You don't recognize me, do you?” He asked, voice thin. “That's- That's understandable, I guess.” Jared wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore, but he had nowhere else to go.

Evan took a deep breath. “Sh-Should I?” This was really creeping into stalker territory. Evan was scared. He wished he’d kept the baseball bat his mother had given to him when he’d moved out. 

Jared hesitated, hands moving down to fidget with on of his shirt buttons. “It's… It's Jared. Kleinman.” He gulped, glancing up at Evan's door for a second before his eyes fell back to the ground. “Hi.”

Evan peeked through the crack in the door again. “J-Jared?” It couldn’t be him. But it had to be. Upon further observation, Evan was shocked he couldn’t tell before. It was definitely Jared Kleinman. “Wh-What _happened_?” He still didn’t open the door any more. 

Jared grimaced as he felt his eyes sting again. Jesus, he was crying just from thinking about it, and nothing that bad had even happened! He felt pathetic. He took a shaky breath, finally lifting his head and keeping it like that. “Um.. I-” he blinked a couple times, trying to will the stupid tears away. “I didn't know where else to go,” his lip quivered slightly as he spoke. “Please?” He didn't even know why he said that. He hadn't actually asked him anything yet, but he was already begging like an idiot. Great.

Evan felt something in his chest pang at how desperate Jared sounded. “I- Here, um, you can- you can come in,” he offered, shakily pulling the door open and holding his hand out to gesture that the apartment was prime for Jared’s presence. He was sure Jared wouldn’t kill him or steal his valuables—it wasn’t like he had many—so he didn’t see the harm in letting him come in. 

Jared shuffled inside, only stepping slightly into the threshold before pausing, arms wrapped around himself, as he waited for Evan to close and lock the door once more. “Thanks. I, uh… I’m sorry for all of this. Probably not what you wanted to be doing on your Saturday night, huh?” He let out a forced laugh to try and lighten the mood with his half assed attempt at a joke. 

Evan looked at him in confusion. “It’s Saturday?” He didn’t really keep track of the days anymore. All he knew was work started at seven every morning. He stayed until his boss told him to leave. “Um, nevermind, stupid question.” He stood distant from Jared, picking at his shirt hem nervously. “How did you know where, um, where I live?”

Jared smiled, eyes blank due to the exhaustion of everything that had been happening. “Oh, Whenever you first moved in, my mom wouldn't stop talking about it.” He shrugged, smiled dropping slightly. “She kept saying how great it was, and how I should visit and stuff. S-sorry I never got around to it. But, I guess late is better than never, right?”

Evan gulped. “Not when you’re in a state like this! What happened to you?” And why did he think coming to Evan’s place would be what he needed to do? He and Evan weren’t the best of friends. They hadn’t been since middle school. Surely there were people Jared actually liked that he could go to. 

Jared bit his lip harshly, swallowing down his distress. “Uh,” he cleared his throat, not meeting Evan's eyes. “I just got my drink spiked.” He shrugged stupidly. What a fucking mess.

“What?” Evan’s confused face turned to one of concern. He ushered Jared through a hallway into the tiny living area, furnished with one small couch and a floor lamp. “S-Sit down, you can explain in your own, um, time.” Who would spike Jared’s drink? Why did Jared look so awful? What was going on?

Jared obeyed, sinking down into the corner of the small couch. He sniffled slightly, taking a deep breath. “Uh, I guess I should start from the beginning.” He fidgeted with his hands in his lap. “I was- I went out for the night. Drinks and mind numbingly loud music- gotta love night clubs, right?” 

Evan didn’t move from where he was standing. “I-I’ve never been to one. I’ve seen, uh, movies, though.” Dammit, Evan, this was about Jared, not your sad lonely life. 

Jared let out a small sad laugh. “You aren't missing out on much, trust me. Night clubs are not a place for-” What? Happy people? Decent people? Jared didn't know. “Anyway, I was, uh, flirting with guys at the bar- free drinks are the best kind, y'know! But, well, there was this one guy…” 

“And he spiked your drink?” Evan assumed. This time he didn’t make a comment about himself. It was irrelevant that he also didn’t drink. He found no reason to. It just created more problems for people. He let Jared continue. 

Jared took another shaky breath. “Y-Yeah. He wouldn't- He just wouldn't leave me alone, y’know? 'I’m not interested’ I told him. _As if_ that would work,” he scoffed as he thought back to his actions. “I should've just left. But, he started bothering some other guy, so I assumed it was fine, right? It was stupid of me. I should've been more careful.” He grimaced. “Anyway, then the bartender give me this drink, 'scotch,’ he said. Obviously I was confused, y’know, like, 'I didn't order this.’ So he tells me that it was from some guy a few seats down- already paid for.”

Evan tried to get more answers. “And it...tasted different, or something?” He didn’t quite know what a spiked drink entailed. 

Jared shook his head. “It's not that easy to tell, unfortunately. I ended up drinking a little, I didn't want to waste it, y'know? But, well, then I just- I got this _feeling_ , you know? Like, something was _wrong_. So, I take a closer look at the scotch, and I see this _damned_ pill capsule that hadn't finished dissolving completely yet, and I realized-” he huffed, trying to calm himself down. “So, anyway, I go back to the bartender. 'What the hell?’, right? So he just- He fucking _shrugs_ and tells me that it's not his fault that I can't keep my eyes open. Can you _believe_ that?! What a fucking asshole. Anyway, I’m mad, obviously, so I ask who the drink was from, and he points to that fucking psycho from before. He was just- just _watching_ me. Like I was some sort of damn science experiment.” Jared shuddered at the memory.

“So… I booked it. I got out of there as fast as I could. He didn't seem to bother following me. Problem solved, right? Out of danger. E-Except, then I realized that- Nothing had happened. I wasn't passing out, or getting high, or anything. I felt normal. But, Evan, please believe me, there was _definitely_ something in that drink, and I definitely drank enough that _something_ should happen.”

“I-I believe you, Jared,” Evan assured. “I do. But you’re- you’re bleeding. Or you were. Are you okay? You look like shit. N-no offense. Sorry.”

Jared snorted, shrugging. “None taken. Yeah, uh, I kinda had a run-in with some guy's ring. He made a grab at me, and when I told him to lay off, he kinda- well, slapped me.”

“Oh, god,” Evan responded. “You need to get cleaned up, do you- do you want a shower?” His voice cracked. “Then we can...do something to help, or- I dunno.” He had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. 

Jared shrugged again- he did that a lot lately- and bit his lip. “It's- You don't really have to do anything, it's- it's not your problem. I probably shouldn't have come here, but I was… scared. And I don't really have anyone else to talk to.”

“What do you mean? You have friends. They could probably help you better than I can.” Evan knew Jared didn’t even like him, so why would he be the only one Jared could talk to?

Jared scoffed, giving Evan a flat expression. “Ev, the closest thing I have to a friend is my douchebag roommate who’s always high and spends every night at a different girl’s house. Don't- I’ve never had any real friends. Not after-” he cut himself off, tensing up. “Can I just take you up on that shower, please?” He really had no place to get into this shit. 

Evan would have to remember to ask Jared what he was about to say. “O-Of course,” he said. “T-the left knob is the hot water and the towels are in the closet. Uh, do you need clean clothes?”

Jared nodded pathetically, folding into himself timidly. “Um. Can you- Would you mind- ah.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Nevermind. Just lead the way.”

Evan didn’t move. “N-No, what were you gonna say?”

Jared's breath stuttered, body slumping in shame. “I just… I was gonna ask if you would maybe s-stay with me? You wouldn't have to stay _in_ the bathroom just, like, outside the door, maybe?” He shook his head again. “It was stupid. Don't worry about it. I just need to suck it up, I mean, I got off easy compared to some people. I have no reason to be so scared over something so dumb.”

Evan hesitated. “I’ll stay, Jared.” He nodded for emphasis and jerked his head in the direction of the hallway, gesturing for Jared to follow. “I’ll get you my best clothes,” he promised. He didn’t know why Jared was here with him, but he’d do his best to make him feel better, even if he’d more than almost treated Evan like crap in high school. No one deserved to be drugged like that. And there was something in Evan that couldn’t stop wishing Jared would pay attention to him; it hadn’t left since they were best friends. 

Jared let out a laugh- a real laugh- for the first time in a long time. “Oh, Evan, no, just some old sweats and a tee shirt is fine, really.” He smiled at him, eyes grateful. “Um, T-Thanks. For this.”

“It’s just what fr-” Evan stopped himself. “It’s what family friends do.” He started walking toward the bathroom. “Come on.”

Jared winced slightly as Evan corrected himself- 'family friends’. Were they even that, anymore?- but didn't say anything else as he followed behind him, silently observing the sparse decorations littering the apartment.

Evan showed him to the bathroom, opening the door for him. “I’ll be back. You can start the water if you want.” He backed into the room across the hall, his bedroom. Out of his drawers, he fished a pair of expensive sleeping pants, a polo that was a little too big for him, and a fresh pair of socks. He wasn’t sure if Jared would want to borrow his boxers. 

Jared, back in the bathroom, idly took Evan's advice and turned on the water, letting it warm up a bit. He sighed, sitting down on the lid of the toilet as he waited for Evan to return. Why had he thought it would be okay to come here? They hadn't seen each other- let alone _spoken_ \- since senior year. Why did he feel like it was acceptable for him to show up out of the blue like this and shove all of his problems onto Evan like this? Jared sighed, internally berating himself.

Evan came back after a moment. He set the clothes on the sink. “I’ll, um, be right outside, okay? Will you be alright?” 

Jared nodded, getting to his feet. He seemed to hesitate for a minute, but then he swiftly leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Evan's cheek. “Thank you.” 

Evan blinked. He felt his heart rate get quicker. “N-No problem,” he stuttered, voice cracking. With that, he backed out, closed the door, and was left to think. 

Jared took a deep breath as the door shut, attempting to calm his burning cheeks. Jesus, Jared, it was just a kiss on the cheek, why was he acting like a child who had never kissed anyone before? He shook the thoughts out of his head, quickly stripping and stepping into the shower. 

Evan decided he’d stand by the door until Jared opened it. He was still very confused. He had a lot of questions, maybe more than he had when Jared had first arrived. Nonetheless, all he could do for now was help him the best he could. 

\--

Jared dried off and got dressed, pausing only momentarily to grin and roll his eyes as he realized Evan had actually given him some nice clothes. Honestly, he would have been fine in a ratty old shirt and pants. He stopped to look in the mirror, trying his best to compose himself and _not_ look like he was a hooker just getting home from work, before swiftly pulling the door open.

Evan turned around at the sound of the door opening. He saw Jared, looking much cleaner and nicer, in his clothes with a pitiful expression on his face. Jared’s cheek felt warm, despite how cold he seemed—Wait, how did he know how– He found his own hand on Jared’s face, his thumb grazing his cheekbone. Evan didn’t remember thinking about his next move. His eyes closed themselves, his body leaned itself forward, and his lips connected themselves to Jared’s, all without Evan having told them to. 

Jared gasped into the kiss, body tensing and eyes wide. What? Why was- But- Jared couldn't seem to straighten out his own thoughts, the only thing on his mind was the soft lips pressing into his own. Wow, Evan’s lip were _really_ nice. How had Jared not noticed before? Before he knew it, he found himself kissing back, body going pliant under Evan's fingers.

Evan might not have meant to do this—and maybe he had—nor did he know why this was happening, but he didn’t end it quite yet. It felt like something he was supposed to have, like he was destined to. It felt as if the universe had said ‘it’s about time’ the second their lips touched. He was no experienced kisser, but Jared made it easy. He was gentle. 

Jared hesitantly brought his hands up to rest lightly on Evan's hips. Was this okay? What did this _mean_? Whatever it was, Jared definitely wasn't complaining.

Some part of Evan suddenly remembered something very important. He separated their mouths, but didn’t take his hand away or step back, Jared’s hands still on his hips. “I-I’m sorry, you were drugged, I can’t- I can’t take advantage of you.”

Jared blinked, mind hazy. “Huh? Wait- Was- Was that a pity thing? Did you just kiss me because you felt bad?” Jared's heart stuttered in fear, body locking up. 

Evan looked down. “I don’t think so,” he said firmly. He breathed evenly, which was a surprise. His anxiety should be acting up. 

Jared relaxed again, flooded with relief. “G-Good.” He muttered. “Huh. Well I guess it wasn't just to try and get into my pants, otherwise you wouldn't have stopped because of the-” he cleared his throat uncomfortably. “So, uh, w-why did you…?” Jared really didn't want to get his hopes up.

Evan gulped. “I guess we’ll find out, huh?”

Jared's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Evan shrugged. “I-I don’t know. I haven’t seen you in forever. I-” He took a breath. “Do you feel better?”

Jared nodded, pressing his fingers into Evan's hips with a bit more confidence. “A little bit, but I'm still terrified that I’m going to turn around and that _man_ will be there, watching me.” Jared froze, frowning to himself. “That's- Not what I meant to say.” He just wanted to tell Evan that yes, he was feeling better, there was no need to worry over him. But, then he didn't. “I'm scared.” Jared's face screwed up further. “I’m scared. I'm _scared_. I'm-” Not “Scared!” Jared made a sound of confusion and frustration. “What the fuck is going on?!”

Evan looked startled. “What? What are you saying? You’re scared? That’s fine!” He didn’t know why Jared was acting so angry. 

Jared grimaced to himself before looking back to Evan. “No, I- I was trying to say something, but my mouth did something different,” he explained lamely, feeling ridiculous. That literally made no sense.

“That- That doesn’t make sense, Jared,” Evan said, voice careful. “It’s fine to be scared! I’d be terrified! N-No one’s gonna hurt you here. You can stay the night if you need to.”

Jared's breath hitched, momentarily ignoring _whatever_ had just happened. “I can? You’ll let me stay?” He unconsciously moved closer to Evan.

Evan had about twenty percent of an idea of what was going on. It was late, an old family friend had showed up drugged, he’d _kissed_ him–It was a busy day for him. He had work in the morning, too. He decided they could sort things out then. “Of course,” he said, a yawn creeping up his jaw. He didn’t move away from Jared, instead letting him get as close as he needed. 

Jared felt himself blush again, hesitantly biting his lip. “Then.. does that mean I can… sleep with you?” He paused, realizing how that could come across wrong. “I mean- not like, _sex_ , although I would enjoy that, too- wait, what the hell am I saying?”

Evan was a deep red. He blinked several times, trying to understand. “Wh-what _are_ you saying?” Of course Jared would have to share Evan’s bed. He only had the one, and the couch was far too small and uncomfortable. The floor was dirty, not to mention Evan only had one blanket. He lived a simple, lonely life. 

Jared's mouth just wouldn't seem to obey him. He wanted to say it was nothing, just him getting flustered. But, instead, he oh-so-delicately said, “I’m saying that I would be interested in having sex with you, because I’ve had a crush o-” Jared slapped his hand over his mouth, stumbling backwards into the wall.

Evan couldn’t believe his ears. He took a few steps forward, something in the back of his mind upset that Jared wasn’t touching him anymore. “Wh-What did you say?”

 _Nothing!_ “I’ve had a crush on you since middle school.” Jared's eyes widened in alarm. What the fuck!? He pressed himself harder into the wall, as though it would suddenly consume him and take him away from this insane situation.

Evan sniffled. “You’re lying,” he said simply, like the answer to a riddle he’d heard a million times. “Was this all just a prank, Jared?” 

Jared's heart panged. “What? No! Of course not! Why would I do something like that!?”

“I don’t know! Because you do shit like that? You knew I have some- some kind of feelings for you, so you make up a story and come all the way out here to play a joke on me?!” Evan didn’t sound angry, only betrayed and disappointed. 

Jared shook his head, desperately trying to convey his sincerity with his eyes. Unfortunately, that may have been hindered slightly due to the tears that were welling up in them. “N-No! Evan, _please_ , you said- you said you believed me! I'm sorry for all of that stupid shit I used to do, I know it was fucked up! I- I just-” he stopped, breathing too erratic to continue. He took a shaky breath. “I'm not lying.”

Evan ignored the tears running down his own cheeks. “Prove it then! I-I’m sorry, but this really feels like a prank! Either prove it or leave and let me sleep!” He hadn’t meant to sound so rude, but he was feeling a lot at once. He really hoped Jared wasn’t joking—but maybe he hoped he was. If he was, there would be no awkwardness trying to figure out what this meant, and it would mean he really hadn’t been drugged, which Evan also hoped was true. But if Jared wasn’t kidding, it would mean the kiss they’d shared was real.

Jared unconsciously let out a small sob at the mention of Evan possibly kicking him out tonight. He blinked past the tears, sniffling. “Prove it?” How could he prove it? Wait. “O-Okay. I can- I can do that!” Jared wiped at the tears on his face, even though they were immediately replaced by more, and strode back into the bathroom. He returned a minute later, something clutched desperately in his hand. He walked straight up to Evan, boldly smashing their lips together as he slipped the small napkin wrapped item from his hand into Evan's.

Evan gasped, but it was cut off by Jared’s lips. He felt something get passed into his hand, but he couldn’t tell what it was, and he definitely wasn’t ready to end this kiss quite yet. Did this prove Jared’s...crush on him? Evan supposed he still could be lying, but he really didn’t want to believe that. He accepted this as half of his proof, and assumed the item in his hand would be the other half. He’d wanted to kiss Jared since the day the latter had insisted they were only family friends. It had hurt. The both of them had approached each other with ‘something to say’ and being the polite, almost meek, boy Evan was and still is, he let Jared go first. Jared had said they’d be only as close as family friends could be, leaving Evan with his own secret unsaid. But now, it seemed it was time for everything to work out. He placed his hand back on Jared’s cheek—it was still soft, of course—and kissed him as well as someone who hadn’t had a kiss since high school could. 

Jared reluctantly pulled away first this time, pausing to wipe the tears from both of their faces. He almost opened his mouth to say something, but quickly thought better of it and stepped back slightly.

Evan took the opportunity to look at the object in his hand. It was wrapped in a napkin. Unwrapping it, he saw a smallish pill-like shape. “Jared,” he said, voice wary. “Is this a Tic Tac? Are you saying my breath stinks?” He picked the object out of the napkin and looked at it. “Gee, thanks.” He popped it in his mouth anyway. 

Jared's eyes widened as he instantly moved close again, grabbing Evan's shoulders. “Evan! No! Spit that out right now! It's not a tic tac! That was part of the pill that was in my drink!”

Evan immediately spit it onto the floor. “Why would you give me that?!”

“You said prove it!”

“I had it in my mouth!”

“I didn't tell you to put it in there!” Jared wasn't quite sure what was going to happen now.

“I’m tired! What’s it gonna do to me?!” Evan didn’t feel any different, just anxious now. 

Jared held his hands up as he shrugged. “How should I know? That's what I’ve been wondering!” He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “Looks like now we're _both_ drugged. Although, maybe that means it won't be considered taking advantage if we make out.” Jared had given up on figuring out why he couldn't seem to filter himself.

“M-Make out? I’ve never done that,” Evan admitted weakly. “Can’t say I haven’t dreamt of doing it with you, though.” Wait. “What the hell did I just say?!”

Jared perked up slightly. “I used to dream about you all the time- I still do, but now they're not quite as happy.” Oh god. “Evan, hey, quick question, What the _fuck_ is going on?”

Evan’s expression was one of complete fear. “I don’t know! What was in that pill?!” 

Jared's shoulders slumped a little. “I don't know. It didn't look like any of the conventional date rape drugs.”

“It-It’s almost like it just, um, got rid of our filters, huh?” Evan was wary of speaking any further, in case he spilled another secret. 

Jared was silent for a minute, deep in thought. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. But where to start? He looked back at Evan with a devious glint in his eyes. “Have you ever jacked off to me before?” Go big or go home.

Evan’s mouth worked before he could even think. “Yes, but I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

Jared's eyes lit up, a grin working its way onto his face. “Did you use pictures?”

“How else am I supposed to do it?!”

“I’ve used a shirt that you left at my house, before. It was more than once.” Jared's grin faltered slightly as he blushed. Well, now this was backfiring.

“You _what_?!” Evan squealed, glad he didn’t say anything more self-incriminating this time. Seriously, what was in that pill?

“I got off from smelling your shirt.” Jared felt sad.

Evan gulped, knowing he was about to blurt out something he really wished he wouldn’t. “I’ve only used pictures of you laughing.”

Jared blushed again, but his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Wait, why just laughing?”

“Because, I really like seeing you happy! Or, I did, but then I was an asshole and you left.” Evan’s face fell. 

Jared's breath caught, the playful mood instantly replaced with a more serious one. “About that,” he started, shifting slightly. “Can we maybe… go to your room? Or the living room? I want to sit down. And talk. If that's okay?”

Evan’s chest felt tight, but he nodded numbly anyway. “Y-Yeah, we can sit on the couch.” He walked stiffly toward the living area. 

Jared followed, taking a deep breath as they both settled on the couch. “I'm sorry I left.” May as well get right to it.

Evan wanted to tell Jared not to be, but his own apology slipped out. “I’m sorry I treated you so horribly.”

“You were right. About everything.”

“I hurt a lot of people, Jared, you left to save yourself, but it was too late.”

Jared sighed, thinking back to that year. “I was jealous of you and Zoe.”

“We weren’t meant to be. I manipulated her. And I still liked you the whole time.” Evan didn’t see the point trying to hold back anymore. If he let the drug do its thing, they could both be in a better place later. 

Jared jolted slightly. “Wait, you liked me?” He suddenly flashed back to minutes earlier, when they had been arguing. _'You knew I have some kind of feelings for you.’_ “Holy shit!”

“Was it not obvious? We kissed, like, twice.” Evan hoped that was a good ‘holy shit’ and not a disgusted one. It had to be, since Jared had said earlier that he had harbored a crush on Evan for years. “And I said I...got off to pictures of you. What did you think that meant?”

Jared's face burned as he stuttered. “Well, I mean, _yeah_ , but, like, actually saying it feels… surprising.” He finished lamely, unsure how to explain himself. “I just didn't really process it until now, I guess. I still like you a lot. Probably more than I should, considering we lost contact for so long.”

Evan took a deep breath, his own face turning a bright red as well. As long as he had Jared here unable to keep his mouth shut, he could use it to his advantage. “Jared, why did you show up here instead of at someone else’s place? You almost answered me earlier, but– Please tell me.” If Jared could answer this one question, Evan would let himself discuss his crush. It took everything he had not to just blurt it out. His soul really wanted an answer to this, it seemed. 

Jared's eyes snapped down to his lap. “You're the closest thing I had to a friend. I had nowhere else to go, and I didn't want to be alone. I haven't- I’m not great at getting close to people, y’know? After we stopped talking, I didn't really try that hard anymore. I just spent most of my time trying to get over you. That's why I go to bars and nightclubs so often. It's easy to forget for a little while when you're drunk or having a one night stand.”

Evan’s mouth parted open in shock and worry. “That’s not safe, Jared,” he whispered. “You- you’re welcome here whenever you need me. I lost everything Senior year. I-I’d really like to have you back.” He was appalled that Jared had spent his time getting drunk and hooking up with strangers just because of him. Of all the things that had hurt Evan in the past years, that stung a little more than the rest. 

Jared hesitated, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “If you're saying that out of pity, or because you feel like you have to, then no. I can't- I won't be able to be around you if it's just… like it was. I'm sorry, Evan, but I love you too much to be friends.”

Evan noted the complete lack of Jared’s past jovial attitude. He needed something light-hearted. Jared thrived off of those moments. “W-Well, it’s a good thing I love you even more than that.”

Jared's heart stuttered as his locked eyes with Evan. He was still for a second, processing his words. And then the next thing he knew, he was on top of Evan, lips working together desperately.

Evan gasped, but began to kiss him back, trying to match the same amount of force Jared was using. This was a good sign, right? A dark place in Evan’s mind told him this could be a dream, but he crushed it. He didn’t want to wake up if it was. His hands found their way to Jared’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing light, soft circles on his cheekbones like before. 

Jared pulled back slightly, eyes still closed as their lips hovered only centimeters away. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Evan stared up at Jared, watching him even though he couldn’t see him doing it. “Depends, will you be mine?”

Jared smiled. “Always.” He pecked Evan's lips quickly, as though to confirm his words.

“Guess I don’t have a choice, then,” Evan said, smiling softly. He never believed he’d talk to Jared again, much less have him show up drugged at his front door late at night. 

That was all the confirmation Jared needed before he was suddenly straddling Evan, littering his face in loving kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. “I've wanted this for so long,” he managed to get out, kissing Evan sporadically.

“I-I have, too,” Evan admitted, losing his grip on the things he said. “You’re cute in my clothes,” he offered, shivering at the kisses placed on his neck and jaw. 

Jared felt a shudder run down his spine. “Evan, if you say that kind of stuff I can't promise I’ll be able to restrain myself. Also, you look cute all the time.”

Evan stopped himself from leaning up and kissing Jared again. “Is this really happening?” His voice was weak and hopeful. 

Jared grinned widely. ” _God_ I hope so.”

“How- how far do you think this pill thing goes? The- the effects, I mean.” Evan was wary of continuing their intimate moment. They were now both drugged, and it felt a little wrong. 

“I don't know. I'm still not sure what it was, or what it _did_ to us. Thankfully you only had it in your mouth for a minute, so it shouldn't last that long, right?” Jared sighed softly, shifting slightly down the couch so that he could lay his head on Evan's chest. “Is this okay?”

Evan nodded. “You’re warm,” he added. He thought for a moment. “It’s almost like we can’t lie to each other, huh?” He found himself absently running a hand through Jared’s hair. 

Jared thought back over everything that had happened. “Yeah, it is, isn't it? Weird.” Was that what was going on? Had Jared been given some freaky truth pill? In a _nightclub_? How could that even happen? “Ask me a question.”

“Okay,” Evan agreed. After a moment, he started again. “What did you really think about my Uggs?”

“They're really cute and make you look like more of a Twink.” Damn. Maybe that _was_ what was happening.

Evan blinked. “What? What’s a twink?” He hoped it wasn’t derogatory. 

Jared paused, looking up at Evan to see if he was serious. Unfortunately, he was. Jared robotically stood up, making his way down the hallway calmly. He returned a couple minutes later, phone in hand, search browser pulled up. He gingerly climbed back into Evan's lap, handing him the device without a word.

Evan pulled him closer into a more comfortable position before looking at the phone screen. Two tabs were open. He tapped on the first one, a Google result page. “You think I’m a ‘somewhat feminine submissive’?” He didn’t wait for an answer before switching tabs, being met with a list of videos labeled ‘favorites’. He tapped one, which was a mistake. The title was obviously a porn video, the word twink seeming to be the common factor. Evan pressed the back button as quick as he could, settling for just reading the titles and looking at the thumbnails of each video, to humor Jared. “Why do these guys look like me, Jared?” he asked accusingly. 

Jared coughed slightly. “Because I like to pretend they're you. And you're a Twink. Also, in regards to the 'feminine submissive’, I can probably prove that those are both accurate.”

“You can _not_ ,” Evan challenged, a little offended. He shoved the phone back into Jared’s hand. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow, dropping his phone on the floor carelessly. “Wanna bet?”

Evan sighed. “I don’t have anything to bet with, Jared.” He could barely afford to eat every day. 

Jared's lips quirked. “How about 10 kisses?”

“Don’t we both win with that?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Of course not.”

“It's a deal, then.” Jared shifted around so that he was chest to chest with Evan once more, locking gazes with him. “Call me a bitch.”

“Wh- No! That’s mean!” Evan screeched. 

Jared smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “You think you aren't a sub twink? Do it then. Assert your manly dominance. Say it,” he eyes darkened slightly, voice lowering. “I'm your bitch, Evan.”

“N-No you’re not! Don’t say that!” Evan looked disgusted. How could Jared call himself that? “I-If anything, I’m yours.”

Jared smirked, pecking his lips again. “Say, Ev, don't you think you’d be so pretty in a skirt? Those pale legs, so nice. I think you could rock one.”

Evan flushed a deeper red than before. “J-Jared, I’m not a t-twink.”

Jared hummed, bringing his hand up to run down Evan's cheek and jaw. “So you don't think you would look amazingly beautiful and unbelievably fuckable in a skirt? If that's the case, boy, have I got some news for you.” 

Evan squirmed under Jared. Was this happening? Jared’s back in his life for a few hours and he’s seducing him? “You- you’re lying,” he said before remembering it was unlikely that Jared _could_ lie. “I’m _not_ a twink.”

Jared shifted closer, ghosting Evan's lips as he subtly shifted his knee to rest in between Evan's legs. “Oh? Then how do you explain the soft face, beautiful eyes, slim shoulders, _amazing_ legs,” He could probably go on like this for hours.

“That’s how God made me!” Evan squeaked, the friction of Jared’s knee just not quite enough to relieve the growing tension in his abdomen. 

Jared huffed out a silent laugh, kissing Evan again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it playfully. “God made you a twink, then.”

Evan let out a whimper, instantly embarrassed. He shook his head. “No He didn’t.” If arguing made Jared do things like that, he could afford to be contrary as long as his voice would let him. 

Jared put on a faux surprised expression. “Oh no, for some reason I just can't seem to stop moving my leg! Must be an allergic reaction to twinks in denial.” He smirked as he pressed his knee harder into Evan.

Evan couldn’t hold back a groan. “Jared–” He tried to catch his breath. “F-Fine, I’ll be a twink if you want me to, just s-stop teasing me!” His voice had gotten high and crackly, like something from a cheap porno. 

Jared grinned fully, leaning in to give him a searing kiss. “Oh? And what, exactly, would you like me to do, then?”

Evan whimpered again. “A-Anything.”

Jared shifted up to Evan's ear, nibbling on it seductively. When he spoke again his voice was low and rough. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!” Evan yelled, which must have been the last of whatever residual effects from the pill. “Wait, n-no,” he said quieter. “I-I have work tomorrow.”

Jared laughed quietly, pulling back to nod understandingly. “Well, then, I could always give you the next best thing, if you want?” His eyes flickered down their bodies quickly before he looked back at Evan, licking his lips in anticipation.

“I have work!” Could he really accept that, though? From someone he hadn’t seen in years, who had turned up drugged—which Evan couldn’t forget—at the wee hours of the morning, as it now was? 

Jared snorted. “Evan, it's a blowjob. It's not going to hinder your ability to function. If anything it'll put you in a better mood. Not to mention I’ve wanted to do this for years.” His hands trailed from Evan's jaw down to his chest, stopping there. “But if you really don't want me to, I won't.”

Evan bit his lip hard. This was definitely going very fast. Was Jared really okay with this, or was it just because of that drug? “B-But isn’t it the submissive one’s job to do that?” If Jared was that into roles, Evan should at least try to go by them. 

Jared smiled at him softly, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “Ev, I just want to make you feel good. You don't have to do anything for me.” He shifted his knees off of Evan, switching back to straddling him and sitting up in his lap. “It's your decision. I won't do anything unless you want me to.”

Evan didn’t know he could bite his lip any harder. “A-And you won’t regret this in the morning? Th-this whole thing?” He was afraid Jared wouldn’t want this anymore once he was sober. 

Jared shook his head firmly, grabbing on of Evan's hands to lace their fingers together. “Never. I’m fully coherent right now. Scouts honor.” He held up three fingers in promise.

“Y-You’re totally fine with showing up after years and just b-blowing..me…?” Even in this situation, as intimate as it was, Evan couldn’t think about those things without flustering himself. 

“You say that like I just showed up and dropped your pants. We talked about emotional shit, confessed our mutual feelings, and agreed to be together, remember? I'm your boyfriend now. So yeah, I’m _more_ than fine with this.”

“I guess you’re right,” Evan mumbled. “Guess I owe you ten kisses, too, huh? If I’m a twink.”

Jared nodded happily, leaning in to steal a simple, light kiss. “Nine.”

Evan laughed a little. Trying to be a little more assertive, he said, “You can have the rest when you’re done.”

Jared paused, beaming at Evan. “So, is that a yes?” 

“ _Yes_ , just please-” Evan was getting impatient. “Please.”

Jared instantly launched into action. He swung his leg off of him, moving down to kneel beside the couch. He coaxed Evan to shift down the couch so that he was laying across the expanse of it on his back. Jared set to work, grabbing the hem of Evan's shirt and lifting it up, giving him access to the expanse of soft skin of his stomach. “If you want me to stop at any point, just say so, okay?”

Evan suddenly felt very self conscious. Nonetheless, he nodded. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the image of Jared Kleinman kneeling in front of him. 

Jared leaned forward, running his hands over Evan's sides lightly, coming to a stop at his hips. He moved to start pressing slow, open mouthed kisses down Evan's stomach, starting from the bottom of his ribs and making his way down all the way past his belly button. He paused there, sucking a dark hickey into the skin just above his abdomen.

Evan whined, his toes curling. He found his fingers weaving through Jared’s hair, which had dried considerably since the shower he’d taken. The tension from earlier was building up again, faster than before. At least his boss couldn’t see a hickey there. 

Once Jared was satisfied with the hickey, he moved on, tongue trailing down his skin until he reach the waistband of his pants. Jared's hands finally moved from where they had been rubbing soothing circles into the skin of his hips, now hooking into the waistband of the soft sleep pants and carefully pulling them down to Evan's knees, leaving him in his boxers.

Evan had forgotten he’d worn his novelty boxers—little cartoon trees printed on them. He hoped it was too dark for Jared to notice. The last thing he wanted was to get laughed at during a blowjob. He held back his noises with ease this time, anyway. There wasn’t anything incredibly sensual happening yet. 

Jared smiled as he saw Evan's boxers. “You're adorable.” He murmured, pressing an appreciative kiss to his stomach. His hand moved to palm Evan through his underwear, sucking another hickey alongside the first one.

It was getting difficult for Evan to muffle his whimpers now. Every bit of pressure under his belly button sent shivers down his spine. A small whine escaped his lips as Jared’s hand lingered on one stroke. He really hadn’t imagined his night going this way. 

Jared hummed, glancing up at Evan. “Ev, you gotta talk to me, here. I can't know if you're enjoying it if you don't tell me.” Truthfully, Jared could tell that Evan was very obviously enjoying it, he just really wanted him to make more sounds because the few that Jared had heard so far had gone instantly south.

Evan nodded violently in agreement, letting his next whine come out fully, elongating it so he could see what kind of reaction Jared would have to it. 

Jared's breath caught, eyes becoming lidded with pleasure. Fuck. Evan sounded _really good_. Jared finally moved slightly farther down so that he was now sitting directly adjacent to Evan's hips, and the large tent within his boxers. His hand worked at it through the fabric slightly harder. “Do you want me to suck you off, Evan?” His voice was low and rough with lust.

Evan whimpered again, ending it with a strained, “Yes, _please_ , Jared.” His fingers curled around Jared’s hair, tugging it only slightly. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

Jared's hand stilled as he turned to peer at Evan, pupils blown wide. “Say it.” 

Evan stared at Jared’s frozen hand, then looked higher to his face. “S-Say it?” Damn, Jared definitely wasn’t a twink. 

Jared nodded, breath coming in shallow pants. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

“J-Just-” A whimper from lack of stimulation cut Evan off. “Just please, s-suck me off, Jared,” he pleaded. He wasn’t used to using that kind of language, and it probably sounded strange coming from him. 

Jared turned back to the matter at hand and swiftly pulled down Evan's boxers, revealing his raging erection. He ghosted his fingers down it teasingly, moving close enough that Evan could feel his warm puffs of breath.

Evan bit back another loud whine, but halfway into it, he decided to let it out, creating a strained choking noise. “ _Please_ ,” he begged, shuddering as the warm breaths from Jared mixed with the cool air on his exposed skin. 

Jared's lips quirked up into a pleased grin. He finally grasped him properly, moving down to slowly lick a stripe up the side before pulling away once again, instead shifting to stroking him lightly.

Evan’s next whimper was more of a squeal. His eyes fluttered closed, and he gripped Jared’s hair tightly. “I-I’m-” Another whine. “I’m h-hard enough, just- just do it,” he complained, pulling on Jared’s hair in an attempt to get him closer. 

Jared chuckled, pressing a kiss to the tip. “Someone sounds a little impatient, huh?”

A moan crept up Evan’s throat. Tears of desperation threatened to spill out of his eyes. “ _I’m begging you_.”

Jared relented, taking him into his mouth. He sunk down about halfway, hollowing his cheeks as he licked up the side.

Evan moaned loudly this time, his grip in Jared’s hair weakening as his limbs went a little numb with pleasure. Was he supposed to be saying something? “D-D-Don’t stop,” he pleaded, reflexively bucking his hips up toward Jared’s throat. 

Jared allowed him to buck into him, being careful not to let him go too far just yet. He moved down slightly farther, now taking him about two thirds of the way down. He hummed around him, one hand moving up to press his fingers into Evan's hips and his other moved down to his own crotch, trying to relieve some of the tension.

This only brought out more moans from Evan, who was feeling somewhat ethereal. The vibration caused more tension to bubble up, as well as more bucking up into Jared. A few of his moans were accompanied by Evan calling out Jared’s name in the most obscene way possible. If he’d seen Jared move his other hand to help himself, he would have offered to do it for him. 

Jared's couldn't stop himself from letting his hand slide into his own pants to start properly stroking himself as Evan moaned. Jared's other hand dug into Evan's side slightly, allowing his nails to drag down his skin harshly- but not hard enough to be painful. Jared steeled himself quickly in preparation for what he was about to do, and then he sunk all the way down, Evan's head hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed around him twice. 

Evan’s entire body shook with pleasure. Nothing could have prepared him for how amazing that felt. Similarly, nothing could prepare him or Jared for what he was about to say. “ _Please!_ "

Jared responded with a pleased hum, swallowing around him again before finally pulling all the way off of him. He was breathing heavily, saliva dripping down his chin. Gross. He always hated that part. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand quickly before speaking to Evan. “You like that, Sweetie?”

Evan’s body shook again. He nodded, his eyes screwed shut, breathing hard and fast. He was so out of it that he couldn’t comprehend what he’d said. All of him twitched, needing just a smidge more relief before he could release. Jared liked it when he was vocal, right? “Y-Yes,” he moaned, ignoring the cold hitting his skin again. 

Jared growled slightly, pressing his nails into Evan slightly harder. “Look at me, Baby. Look at what you're doing to me.” He commanded, breath shallow. He was still working himself in his pants, even as he wrapped his other hand around the base of Evan once more. 

Evan cracked a desperate eye open to obey Jared’s orders. He liked what he saw. The pressure on him again was the last thing he needed. He was so overstimulated, somehow, just from this. “I-I’m gonna–” He couldn’t finish the sentence, for his foreshadowing came true in the middle of it. 

Jared continued to stroke him through it, a soft pleased swear of ‘ _Fuck, Evan_ ’ slipping from his lips as he watched him hit his peak, spilling out over his hand. Jesus, that was hot. Jared whimpered slightly at the fact the _he_ wasn't coming right now as well, but he didn't exactly want to do it right now and ruin the pants Evan had lent him. He stopped stroking himself momentarily so that he could properly work the pants down over his thighs. He only managed to get them down to his knees before his hand was back on himself, desperately working for his relief.

As soon as Evan’s high started to falter, he cracked his other eye open to see Jared—right hand covered in- oh, shit.—trying to work himself to completion. Evan couldn’t let him do it alone. Not after _that_. “I-” He caught his breath. “I can h-help,” he offered, still riding out his ecstacy. 

Jared whined desperately, nodding his head. “ _P-Please_.” Great, now he was the one begging.

Evan made a strange grunting sound and leaned down, easily reaching the object in question. He’d never done this to someone else before, so he started slow. 

Jared whined again at the slow pace. Out of all the things he wanted right now, _slow_ was not one of them. He reached up, tangling a hand in Evan's hair and smashing their lips together. He desperately worked his tongue into Evan's mouth, running it along the roof of his mouth and over the backs of his teeth before pulling away, babbling hopelessly. “Evan, please, god, _faster_ ,” he rutted up into his hand, desperate for more. The words didn't stop. “Please, Baby, you did so good, you looked so fucking hot like that, falling apart so fast for me, God, I love you, Evan, _please_.”

That was all it took. Evan instantly put everything he had into pumping Jared, as fast and hard as he could. He moaned a little himself, still coming down from his own climax. If he wasn’t already worn out, the praise would have gotten him interested in a round two. For now, he kept his focus on Jared. Making him feel good. 

Jared's back arched as he moaned helplessly, eyes screwed shut.he had already gotten himself half way there to begin with, so he was already almost over the edge. “Evan, Baby, yes, don't stop, oh god, I’m gonna-” his words broke of into a high breathy moan as his hands scrambled for something to grab onto. He was _so close_. “E-Ev, please, _say something_.”

Evan moved his hand impossibly faster, finding himself speaking immediately at Jared’s command. “I-Is this good, S-Sir?” He still wasn’t quite coherent enough to realize what he was saying, but Jared’s words and noises were so worth it. 

That did it for him. Jared only just managed to get out a breathy cry of 'Yes!’ before he was spilling over Evan's hand, a long, drawn out whimper coming from deep in his throat as he saw stars.

Evan let go of Jared to allow him the freedom to ride his pleasure out as he needed. He was still breathing hard, mostly brought on by how unbelievably hot Jared looked like this. He watched him with hooded eyes, trying to memorize what this looked like. 

Jared's head lulled to the side, fingers curling into whatever it was his hands hand landed on- which ended up being Evan's shirt- as he floated through his high. Jesus. That was the best he'd had in a _long_ time, and it was only a hand job! It made Jared wonder what he would experience from other types of sex with Evan. He eventually started coming down, eyes fluttering open to meet Evan's. “H-Holy Shit.”

As Evan regained his logical mind, he took a deep breath. “W-Was that okay?” He needed to know, in case he had the chance to repeat it. Was he not a virgin anymore? How did that work? Jared was definitely the first man to see him naked, but– He could think about that later. What mattered now was Jared. If he got a good answer, he could wash up and they could go to sleep. Assuming Jared was going to stay the night. 

Jared fell forward, stealing a lazy kiss. “That was fucking amazing.” His voice was raspy still. He pulled back, properly coming back down to earth. He winced as he looked at Evan and where he had grabbed his shirt. “Uh, I kinda… got it on your shirt.” He hadn't even bothered to wipe his hand off before Evan was helping him, which meant that the soft cloth was now stained where Jared had grabbed it.

Evan looked down. “Guess I should change, then, huh?” He stood up, legs feeling like jelly. “A-Are you staying overnight?”

Jared pulled his pants up, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, please.” He got to his feet clumsily. “You still owe me some kisses, Hansen.” He teased lightly. “I expect full payment within the next 48 hours.”

Evan yawned. “How about when I get back?”

Jared nodded. “Definitely.”


End file.
